Sweet dreams, my dear
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je vais simplement devenir le héros qui te protégera, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi. Attends moi.-USUK, yaoi léger


**Bon dieu, cela fait maintenant presque un an que je n'avais pas posé mes doigts sur ce clavier pour écrire quelque chose de relativement construit.**

**Inutile de dire que ça fait bizarre, mais que ça fait du bien aussi. Je ne cherche pas spécialement à me justifier auprès de vous, mes chouchoux de lecteurs, pour ma longue, très longue absence, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma petite vie... J'ai eu beaucoup à faire, surtout dû à une reprise d'études jointe avec un petit travail à côté, plus des gros projets de cosplay à réaliser, et j'en passe...**

**Mais voilà, je reviens, avec encore plus d'univers à exploiter, encore plus de personnages fétiches, et encore plus d'idées à mettre sous forme de mots.**

**Désolée de mon absence, j'espère que je saurais me faire pardonner avec mes nouveaux textes !**

**Ah oui ! Petite précision concernant les noms des personnages. Premièrement, je préfère utiliser les noms anglais (A savoir America, England, et non Britain, mais Iggy des fois, France, Spain...) par simple habitude de lire des fanfics en anglais, et de trouver ça naze de faire hurler « ANGLETEEEEEEERRE ! » à America. XD**

**Deuxièmement, France sera le seul à appeler les pays par leur noms francophone. En gros, il appellera « England » « Angleterre », et America « Amerique ». Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que lorsqu'il le fait dans les animes ou dans les fanfics j'entend l'accent d'ici et ça me fait marrer, et de deux parce que je trouve que ça fait plus « réel ». Oui, je pourrai écrire mes fictions en anglais (ce que je ferais sans doute bientôt d'ailleurs), mais j'ai envie de faire en sorte que les fans français puisse lire en français, parce que bon dieu ça manque d'auteurs francophones en ce moment .**

**Troisièmement, je fais une distinction énorme entre « America » et « Alfred », qui pour moi ne représentent pas la même « entité ». Quoiqu'il en soit à ce sujet, il sera développé au fur et à mesure dans les textes. Je préfère préciser pour éviter des chtites confusions ^^**

_-1775-_

- « Sois raisonnable Angleterre ! »

England fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos à son vieil ami.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, et encore moins par ce crapaud français. Qui était-il pour lui dire quoi faire ?

- « Tais-toi un peu. Si tu es venu juste pour me dire ça, tu devrais partir. Surtout que nous ne somme pas dans le même camps d'après ce que tu viens de me dire. » réprimanda t-il.

France lâcha un soupir et croisa les bras devant le comportement plus que têtu de l'autre.

- « Comme je te l'ai dit, je soutiens Amérique dans sa demande. Il est temps pour toi de le laisser gagner sa liberté, Angleterre. Ce n'est plus un enfant. »

France ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien comme d'habitude, et cela ne l'étonnait même pas.

- «Sa liberté ? Et que croit-il qu'il va se passer lorsqu'il se retrouvera seul à la merci des autres nations ? Ils n'attendent tous que ça, de le coloniser, de lui prendre ses terres et le réduire en esclavage ! » s'emporta England.

- « Angleterre... » France lâcha un rire amer. « Penses-tu que nous étions différents à l'époque où nous le cherchions? »

- «C'était différent ! »

- « As-tu vraiment changé d'optique depuis ce temps ?... Tu possèdes toujours ses terres et ses richesses, en plus de contrôler ses... »

- « Ce n'est plus pareil ! » hurla England, tout en envoyer voler une chaise un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

France ne l'avait vu s'emporter ainsi que deux fois depuis leur longue connaissance, et cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Ce n'est plus pareil !... Les choses ont changé, j'ai changé, et... Je... Je... »

Blessé.

France vit dans ses yeux toute cette douleur, la même que celle qu'il avait vu il y avait bien longtemps. Similaire à cette époque où ses frères l'avaient chassé et où les autres pays le rejetaient.

- « Tu ne veux pas être à nouveau seul, c'est cela ? » demanda t-il.

- « N ..Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal !.. Je...»

Ah, ce rougissement...

Ce n'était donc pas la nation qui parlait, mais bien le cœur de l'homme qui la représentait...

- « Oh, Arthur... » le grand blond lâcha un petit sourire. « Tu l'aimes tellement... »

England ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour l'insulter, mais se résigna à lâcher toute parole.

Depuis tout ce temps, il devait se douter qu'il serait facile à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. France se serait bien laissé attendrir si la situation n'était pas aussi épineuse.

« Ton silence parle pour toi, mon cher Arthur. » commença t-il, et England lui tourna le dos et regarder par la fenêtre, sans doute afin de cacher sa gène. «Mon ami, si tu l'aimes à ce point, fais ce que je te dis. Laisse le partir, et vivre sa propre vie. »

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel France se félicita de sa victoire.

Mais England se tourna vers lui, en posant son regard droit dans le sien.

- « Nous nous retrouverons sur le champs de bataille, France. »

Le concerné baissa tristement la tête, vaincu.


End file.
